


The Unspoken Word

by LowKeyGayHyena



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyGayHyena/pseuds/LowKeyGayHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unspoken Word

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. My friend and I do some Batman and Robin stories on a daily basis together while we text and this just popped into my head as I was rereading some of them. I love this pairing and I hope you all enjoy! :D

That word. The word that changes lives, the word that changes fate. The word, that changes you.

Nothing can save you, hide you, from that word. It drapes its cold, dark, heavy hand around your body, mind, soul.. heart. Squeezes like a newborn child gripping a father’s finger for the very first time. The pain like a never ending knife twisting and turning, cutting apart every bit of your being just for that one word.

Nothing could have been more perfect. The moments you want to freeze and relive over and over again just so you could be in this illusion of perfection just a second longer. Everyone wants it, but not everyone gets it. The people who find it bask in the illusion just a while longer, making it become a living reality that seems like it will never end. Then the omega you think will never come, the moment that takes the illusion and shows you it’s true nature. The illusion that must finally come to a halt and rip your heart from your chest without a second thought.

That illusion of perfection coming, not just to a screeching end, but for a harsh and bitter reality that would haunt the young man forever. The bat’s protege, the boy wonder, the acrobat with perfection in everything he did. The man, known as Dick Grayson.

He couldn't have asked for anything more. His life had been an amazing flash of family, friends, comrades, and even the occasional lovers. This.. this was something not even he could possibly of seen coming. The moment his life was as perfect as catching the sunset with your lover beside you, holding hands fully embracing one another and to have it just stop.

It seemed that just a week ago Dick was in this relationship with a man he not only loved, but also one of his best friends from childhood. A comrade that had been through the worse of it with him. This Roy Harper, a man of mystery, curiosity, emotional ups and downs, a man of strength, was everything the acrobat had been searching for. His red headed lover was everything he wanted, everything he needed, and just like that.. he was fading.

Instead of catching a midnight premiere of the 60’s Batman and Robin, instead of feeling the warmth beside him laying with his archer while he ran his fingers in his brunette lover’s hair, he was here. In a hospital room listening to the erratic beating of a once strong heart.

Here he was standing, in a white lit up room that all but seemed to go black, watching the falling and even slower rising of Roy’s chest. Looking at the wounds of what he considered his mistakes, the one’s he should have been able to prevent. If only he had been there earlier maybe he could of stopped this. Stopped the wounds from his abs bleeding all over the floor, stop the sound of crushed bones cracking and breaking in ways that no one should ever have to feel. But this was his reality. This was no longer an illusion that he could keep playing over and over. No, this was now his own personal hell and it was going to stay for as long as he was sane.

The wounded man laying on the bed would make noises as if he would try to say something, but couldn't- didn't have the strength to call out for his needs. With every breath his chest would not rise any faster but become increasingly slower. That breath.. the breath that used to speak words of love, encouragement, compassion, the idiotic comments would be missed the most from his jokes even just his thoughts. He would miss it. Dick would miss feeling that hot breath in his ear, on his neck, not just from their physical body rocking activities, but also from their moments of chaos. The turmoil that would follow them around, though somehow that breath could always bring them back down to earth and make them feel as if everything would be alright when the morning came.

Again the man made another noise, but with some concentration on the receiver's end, Dick could hear his name. He advanced slowly towards the bed while eyes in the room, full of tears, followed his movements. As he made his way, Roy kept calling him despite the pain from his lungs as they were about ready to collapse, wanting to hear his lover’s voice. To feel only his presence if necessary, but wanting that feeling of his other beside him. 

Dick, gripping the cold hand that was attempting to reach out to him, began to caress his thumb over the back of it in attempts, that were all but useless, to bring back the warmth he knew they could emit. That hand would make little twitches as if it was trying to grip his hand even more, looking for that extra contact of another.

Tears began to fall from the once clear dark blue eyes belonging to the handsome Dick Grayson, rolling off his cheek and hitting the bound hands. Swatting away the tears with the other was utterly useless as the flood gates were lifted and everything ceased to be seen.

Nothing like this was supposed to happen. Dick was not supposed to feel these emotions of sadness, this dark presence hanging over him making it harder to breath. Why, why can’t he hold back? He had done it some many times when his friends and family were dying, but this, it seemed like a pain he would never forget.

The man he loved was dying. That word. He would not let it escape his mouth or even let it softly whisper off his lips. Not even when that cold hand became colder in his grip, starting to lose its feeling. 

It pulled him closer until he had no choice but to climb in the bed ever so slowly and gently to lie with his lover resting that once clean, pure red hair on his chest. The man on top groaned from pain but did not pull away or push the acrobat. All he could do was lay there and feel a shaking hand in his hair running its course and soothing him.

Soon the noises stopped. The small raspy breathing becoming even more shallow as silence was filling the room. That word. Again it was becoming more and more real. Finally, silence.

Roy was gone.

His body going limp in the embrace of the other. That cold feeling from his hand had spread to his entire body while Dick began crying soft whimpers wanting the warmth to come back. He wanted the man’s breath, eyes, heart, just him, to come back. He couldn't- wouldn't let go. He would not leave his other half behind even if it had gone to fly amongst the sky watching him from above.

Many times throughout his life Dick was considered a Flying Grayson. Acrobats did not fall, they were perfect in flying while soaring through the air amazing the crowd below. Tonight; however, he was falling. No longer would he hear that call name slip from his lover’s lips, Flyboy. All he would hear is the last breath slipping away and separating them both for however long it would be. He was falling and there was no where in sight a place to catch himself.

That word. The word that takes away everything you hold dear. It comes like a thief in the night, unexpected and silent. Making its work quick and swift but leaving the deadly sting in others it has left behind. It does not know the meaning of mercy, nor does it know the meaning of love. I guess that’s why it is an unspoken word. The word that no one wants to say or acknowledge, not wanting to make it a reality because once you say it, you can’t take it back.

Death.


End file.
